Reveses
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, YAOI, oneshot. Kardia quiere probar ser seme y busca la manera de concretarlo. Kardia x Shion y Dégel x Kardia. Es una especie de parodia/fic humorístico sobre los roles en el yaoi a causa de una discusión al respecto que me tenía cansada y porque es hora de que eso no sea considerado tan importante y la gente se lo tome con humor :P


**Publicando aquí algunos fics de Lost Canvas que he publicado en otras partes también (SSYaoi) porque Lost Canvas merece más amor y más fics en XD (¡esperando que aparezcan más!)**

**Temas: **Shounen ai, humor (sí, no es muy en serio… o mejor dicho no es nada en serio XD)

**Personajes: **Kardia, Shion, Dégel, Manigoldo, Dohko

**Advertencia: **YAOI. Aunque no contiene lemon, este fic tiene fuertes referencias a temas maduros ENTRE HOMBRES (incluyendo posiciones en la cama)… Por lo tanto, si te incomoda leer sobre eso, NO LO LEAS porque en este caso eso es el asunto principal. Yo advertí. Y otra advertencia es que… me gusta Escorpio uke y es lo que siempre me ha parecido más natural.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**I.**

―¿Qué tal, enano? Déjame pasar… Ah, a propósito, te vi entrenando a ese mocoso que tienes por discípulo hoy y noté que está a punto de pasarte en altura, así que no te descuides… pero claro, no que tenga que crecer demasiado para terminar siendo más alto que tú ―rió Manigoldo.

Dohko, que había tenido un día de perros, no quiso seguir la conversación.

―¿Vas a atravesar el templo o no? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué pasó, que pones esa cara? ―dijo Manigoldo acercándose y terminando por pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros con complicidad―. Ya sé, debe de ser culpa de Shion. Puede ser bien fastidioso a veces, verdad.

―¿Estás borracho? ―Dohko intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero Manigoldo quiso hacerse el gracioso tomándolo por la cintura una vez que el otro logró zafarse del brazo que se apoyaba sobre sus hombros. Fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar justo cuando estaban frente a frente.

―¿Dohko? ¿Manigoldo? ―preguntó Shion, el recién llegado.

―Shion… ―dijo Dohko, que aún no había conseguido apartar a Manigoldo. Había estado esperando por él. Habían discutido fuertemente poco antes y Shion había terminado haciendo un escándalo, por lo que quería aclarar las cosas antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

―Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante…

―Sí, Shion… Dohko insistió en que sería mejor que lo vieras por ti mismo para entenderlo… ―intervino Manigoldo con una sonrisa, para luego envolver a Dohko en un abrazo y darle un beso francés con sabor italiano.

Shion sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba. Estaba acostumbrado a la manera de ser de Manigoldo, a sus bromas, a que le quitara las cosas cuando eran más pequeños, pero ¿Dohko? ¿Cómo podía llegar a ese punto? ¿Creía posible que Manigoldo intentara quitarle a Dohko, aunque no fuera de su tipo, sólo para molestarlo? Sí, lo creía posible, pero lo peor era que Dohko hubiera cedido.

Sin importar los problemas que habían tenido, aquello era imperdonable. La rabia que sintió fue tal que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para decir nada; corrió hacia la salida sin querer escuchar ningún otro tipo de explicaciones, intentando controlar el impulso de destruir todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Apenas Shion se alejó, Manigoldo se apartó de Dohko y se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―¡Pero qué asco!

―¡¿Qué te crees que haces, imbécil?! ―gritó Dohko.

―Hey, tranquilo. Sé que Shion es bastante tonto, pero si es tan idiota como para creer que me puedes gustar yo empezaría a preocuparme de que sea un caso perdido. Tómalo con calma. Además si no pudiste apartarme es porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tienes que entrenar más, debilucho.

―¡No entiendes nada! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ―exclamó Dohko dirigiéndose a la salida. Las carcajadas de Manigoldo llenaron el templo de Libra.

**II.**

―Espera, espera ―dijo Kardia, apartando a Dégel de un manotazo. Dégel se detuvo en seco, alejándose un poco. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama y permaneció allí esperando pacientemente a que Kardia le diera una explicación―. Dijiste que sería diferente esta vez.

―¿Diferente? ―preguntó Dégel, pretendiendo no entender a qué se refería Kardia, que se veía molesto.

―No quieras hacerte el inocente, a mí no me puedes engañar.

―No sé de qué hablas ―Dégel estiró la mano hasta tomar el libro que había quedado abandonado poco antes sobre la cama.

―No quiero ir siempre abajo ―protestó Kardia.

Habían estado hablando de eso antes. De alguna manera Dégel había venido ganando gradualmente terreno en varias áreas de su vida. Había comenzado con el tema de la enfermedad y a partir de allí al parecer Dégel se había creído en derecho de meterse donde fuera. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su relación había tomado un rumbo inesperado, y ahora parecía no haber vuelta atrás.

Kardia, que nunca había querido depender de nadie, estaba ahora enredado con esta persona cuya intromisión había llegado al punto de terminar invadiendo su propio cuerpo. No que no se sintiera mal, no. Esa parte del asunto se sentía condenadamente bien. Pero a fin de cuentas no se trataba únicamente de un vínculo físico, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. De tratarse de algo puramente físico podría haberle puesto un fin cuando quisiera, pero su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad al darse cuenta de que estaba atado emocionalmente a esa rata de biblioteca, y no se había percatado hasta que era demasiado tarde.

―Me parece bien ―contestó Dégel de una manera que no daba a entender si había escuchado o simplemente estaba diciendo lo primero que le venía a la mente.

―¡Entonces déjame ir arriba de una vez, carajo!

―¿Eh? ―Kardia se quedó pasmado con la indiferencia de Dégel, que parecía haberse desconectado momentáneamente de la situación y buscaba la página del libro en la que se había quedado.

―¡Dijiste que hoy me dejarías hacerlo!

Dégel se quedó pensando. En realidad, no recordaba haber dicho eso, pero suponía que era probable. Los escorpiones son insistentes y a veces él hablaba como por reflejo sólo para que Kardia dejara de molestar. El problema era que después no tenía idea de cuál había sido el resultado de la conversación. A pesar de eso, sí tenía muy presentes los reclamos de Kardia con respecto a sus hábitos en la cama. Desde hacía un tiempo que venía pidiendo probar un cambio de posición. Dégel pensaba que podría ser interesante como experimento, aunque no tenía ningún apuro en ponerlo en práctica.

―Estando de espaldas se me dificultaría controlar tu temperatura ―dijo Dégel―. Si estoy detrás de ti puedo sentir tu corazón y actuar rápido si es necesario.

―¡No puedo creer que uses esa excusa! ¡Nunca tuve ningún problema con eso!

―¿Nunca? ―preguntó Dégel arqueando una ceja y posando sus ojos sobre Kardia.

―Bueno, casi nunca… ―Kardia sintió que estaba camino a terminar perjudicándose a sí mismo con sus propias palabras y se apresuró a cambiar de tema―. ¿Qué importa, además? Lo que importa es que dijiste una cosa y ahora no la quieres cumplir.

―Yo no dije que no la fuera a cumplir, Kardia. Tranquilízate.

―¿Entonces me dejarás…? ―comenzó a decir Kardia, esperanzado. Pero la respuesta de Dégel le quitó la sonrisa del rostro.

―Hoy no me apetece.

―¿Entonces cuándo?

―En algún momento.

Kardia tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo el aire de la habitación se llenó de chispas.

―¿Sabes qué? ―dijo, acercándose a Dégel hasta casi rozar sus labios mientras hablaba―. Me cansé. No quiero verte más. Y ya suelta ese estúpido libro ―agregó mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Dégel y lo arrojaba por la ventana. Dégel parecía estarle prestándole por fin toda su atención.

Pero antes de que Dégel pudiera abrir la boca Kardia se puso de pie. Ya que un montón de papeles viejos eran al parecer más interesantes que lo que él tenía para decir, que se quedara leyendo entonces. Se vistió con rapidez y abandonó el templo de Acuario, decidido a dejar atrás a Dégel. Ya no estaría nunca más a merced de las ocurrencias y razonamientos retorcidos de ese maniático.

Como primera medida celebraría su libertad satisfaciendo su deseo de ir arriba de una vez por todas, y no importaba con quién fuera, incluso si tenía que ser la primera persona con la que se cruzara. Sabía dar y recibir placer y el sexo era un instrumento para eso, así que no tenía interés en ponerse demasiado exigente. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Aldebarán, que para su sorpresa estaba a las puertas del templo de Capricornio.

Entonces decidió que buscaría satisfacer sus deseos con la _segunda_ persona con la que se cruzara, pero detrás de Aldebarán surgió El Cid y la imagen mental que se le presentó por un momento tampoco le resultó la más tentadora.

―¡Hola, muchacho! ―exclamó Aldebarán―. ¿Quieres unirte a la reunión? Sísifo y El Cid trajeron vino del bueno, una joya de las tierras de Málaga.

En ese instante, como si hubiera sido convocado, fue Sísifo quien apareció de la nada. Otro que siempre se metía donde no lo llamaban. El arquero miró a Aldebarán como si quisiera comérselo, y no precisamente porque fuera delicioso.

―Tengo otros compromisos ―dijo Kardia comprendiendo que no era bienvenido, aunque aprovechó a recorrer a Sísifo con la mirada antes de seguir su camino. A decir verdad le gustaba la idea de ver a aquel ejemplo de rectitud perdiendo todo rastro de compostura, pero ese no parecía ser el momento correcto para intentarlo, así que continuó bajando las escaleras.

Al llegar a su propio templo se sentía un poco más calmado, pero sabía que necesitaría desquitarse con algo si no quería terminar explotando. Sintió una presencia intrusa y se dirigió a la entrada. Se trataba de Shion, que traía algo en las manos y se veía tenso.

―Ah, Kardia, estabas. Ya que te encuentro, ¿cuando lo veas podrías darle esto a Acuario? Cuando atravesé el sexto templo Virgo me lo dio para que se lo llevara, dice que Dégel se lo había pedido prestado ―explicó Shion nerviosamente, entregándole un libro de aspecto muy deteriorado.

―"Kama Sutra" ―leyó Kardia con dificultad. No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero seguramente era otro de esos libros de ciencia o filosofía o lo que fuera que Dégel leía. La llama de la rabia se avivó de sólo pensar en eso, así que le lanzó el libro de vuelta a Shion, que tuvo que estirarse para atraparlo―. Que Asmita se deje de joder y mueva su trasero fuera de su templo para variar, yo no soy esclavo de nadie. Y tú tampoco.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron como platos. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar hablar de esa manera de sus compañeros, independientemente de si se llevaba bien con ellos o no. Con la excepción de Manigoldo, claro. Él podía llegar a decir cosas mucho peores. Pero lo que decía Kardia era real. Y se lo decía en el momento correcto.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y creyendo reconocer el cosmos se arrojó sobre Kardia. El escorpiano se encontró de repente rodando por el suelo y de alguna manera terminó siendo arrastrado por Shion hacia un rincón.

―Escóndeme ―susurró Shion.

―¿De quién?

―¡Silencio!

―¡Escorpio! ―Era la voz de Dohko llamándolo. A Kardia le extrañó que Shion quisiera esconderse de Dohko, pero no estaba en condiciones de juzgar a nadie así que trató de mantenerse inmóvil y callado. Luego de permanecer algún tiempo allí sin respuesta, Dohko siguió de largo. Durante unos segundos no hubo en el templo otro sonido que no fuera el de la respiración de Shion, y fue entonces que Kardia se volvió consciente de la cercanía. Shion aún estaba en guardia y sus labios entreabiertos que temblaban levemente se veían suaves y tentadores.

Shion se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y volvió la vista con lentitud hacia él. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes. ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Seductora?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Shion. Kardia se rió para sus adentros. Creyó haber encontrado a su presa. Deslizó sus manos sobre las caderas de Shion y sintió la piel blanda y flexible bajo su armadura. Para su sorpresa Shion respondió con una especie de gruñido de placer y enterró sus manos en la melena de Kardia hasta donde se lo permitió el pelo enredado del escorpión―. ¿Qué esperas? ―Shion hablaba ahora arrastrando las palabras de una manera que lo hacía sonar un poco lunático.

Kardia no podía creer que le hubiera resultado tan fácil, y Shion creyó que sería una manera justa de hacerle pagar a Dohko por haber traicionado su confianza. Le demostraría que nadie juega con Aries y de paso probaría un bocado de alguien que siempre le había intrigado. Al despojarse de la armadura le impresionó que el cuerpo de Kardia se sintiera tan caliente que casi quemaba.

Esperando que la pasión lo guiara, Kardia intentó avanzar instintivamente sobre el cuerpo de Shion, aunque sentía que estaba recorriendo a tientas un camino que no conocía. Eso sin contar que la experiencia le estaba resultando menos gratificante de lo que esperaba. El entusiasmo inicial y la rabia que lo había impulsado se estaban extinguiendo.

―¡Eso duele! ―gritó Shion pegándole un codazo a Kardia que lo hizo retroceder.

―Eso también duele, ¿sabías? ―replicó Kardia. Las cosas definitivamente no se estaban sucediendo con tanta fluidez como había creído. Además, no estaba entre sus cálculos que Shion resultara ser mucho más agresivo de lo que aparentaba.

Sí, tenía reputación de ser a veces malhumorado e impulsivo, pero no esperaba terminar lleno de arañazos entre que intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo proceder, sólo para terminar justo donde habían empezado. En otro contexto quizás hubiera disfrutado de eso, pero ahora se sentía más confundido que seguro. Supuso que a esto se le llamaba no tener química.

―¿Con quién aprendiste, con un toro o qué?

―No digas eso ―dijo Kardia, disgustado por la imagen que se le había colado en la mente extinguiendo el último resto de fogosidad. Shion estaba ahora observándolo con incredulidad.

―Nunca hiciste esto antes, ¿no?

―¿Por qué… tú sí? ―preguntó Kardia. Shion había sido tomado por sorpresa. Su cara se volvió un color rojo intenso.

―No… claro que no ―mintió Shion, esperando que su voz sonara lo suficientemente convincente. Shion estaba sorprendido. Si había una persona además de Manigoldo que Shion había creído firme candidato para no respetar la regla de castidad en el santuario, esa persona era Kardia. Pero en ese instante le vino a la mente una respuesta alternativa―. Espera, ya sé. No es eso. ¿No me digas que nunca has ido arriba?

Desgraciadamente Shion había dado en el clavo. Kardia se mordió el labio. Podía darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para intentar cubrir la verdad, así que prefirió no hablar.

―Si le cuentas a alguien acerca de todo esto te asesinaré, Aries.

―No le contaré a nadie, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿Aldebarán? ―Shion estaba aguantándose la risa. Cuando se preguntó si de todas formas resistiría la tentación de decírselo a Dohko... toda la escena que había visto en el templo de Libra se repitió en su cabeza. La diferencia fue que esta vez vio lo que había pasado en realidad en lugar de verlo todo distorsionado por el enojo―. No, espera… soy un idiota…

―¿Eh?

―Adiós, Escorpio ―dijo Shion alegremente mientras se vestía y desaparecía tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Kardia se colocó la Cloth de mala gana y al ponerse de pie se tropezó con el libro que Shion había traído. El templo estaba ahora silencioso, su orgullo herido, su pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre y su piel le ardía. Y para colmo no podía dejar de pensar en _ese_. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando _ese_ apareció desde detrás de una de las columnas como por arte de magia.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Kardia escupió la pregunta sin la menor huella de amabilidad.

―Vine a disculparme por no haberte escuchado, tenías razón ―dijo Dégel, acercándose de a poco hasta llegar junto a él.

―Yo no necesito tus disculpas así que vuélvete a tu iglú antes de que te eche a patadas.

―¿Ah, no las quieres entonces? ―preguntó Dégel mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de Kardia con su pulgar. Kardia se dio cuenta que el cuerpo no le respondía.

―No me trates como si fuera tu marioneta.

―Cálmate, Kardia ―Dégel meneó la cabeza y antes de alejarse introdujo por un segundo como por casualidad el pulgar en la boca de Kardia, que contra su voluntad se sintió estremecido por una ráfaga de excitación. Dégel se detuvo a pocos pasos de él―. Ah, mira, ese libro.

―Asmita dijo que era para ti...

―Sí, sí ―dijo Dégel agachándose para tomarlo en sus manos.

―¿De qué es…? ¿Y por qué tiene Asmita un libro si es ciego? ―preguntó Kardia, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré.

―¿Me dejarás ir arriba, Dégel?

―Claro.

―¿En serio?

―Pero no hoy ―aclaró el acuariano.

Y así una vez más Kardia estaba en las manos del abominable hombre de las nieves.

**Fin.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Nota:** Como dije, este es un fic no muy en serio, sino que en clave de humor… Yo siempre he visto a Escorpio uke (y aún más Kardia, que según él mismo le gusta sentir cosas intensas, disfruta las emociones fuertes y hasta que lo golpeen un poco) y a Acuario seme (Dégel puede ser emocional en ciertos momentos, pero en general es firme y demuestra que sabe controlar a Kardia).


End file.
